


死的告白

by ocragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: 暗光
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	死的告白

光之战士在第一次来到诺弗兰特的同时也经历了他人生中的第一次死亡。死很容易，对于光之战士来说其实也很容易，只不过过去数年他在鬼门关遛了挺多圈，一只脚迈进去，终究又迈了回来。大家都说，那是海德林的加护，星球庇佑英雄大难不死，光想着，那就当作是这样，只可惜这加护不能分给别人。很多时候他希望能够分给别人，分给死在他眼前的人，以及随时可能死在他面前的人。后来从第一世界来的，同样拥有光之加护的人告诫他，这不是什么好东西，英雄是一场谎言，世界拯救不拯救，在尽头等待的都是无妄之灾。光看着他的眼睛，死者的眼睛，和他一模一样的眼睛，悲凉的蓝眼睛，他时常在梦里看到这幅光景，醒来后感到可怖的冷缠紧他的四肢。他开始思索他行为的意义，战火究竟能否因为帝国的倾覆而到此为止，基拉巴尼亚湖畔全是盐的结晶，在月光下闪着微光，光站在那里，仿佛就能看到有人跪在不远处，举起一把斧头自刎，血泼洒在斧面上，与铁锈融为一体。  
他来的时间不巧，雷克兰德郊外刮起了一场大风，下起一场紫色的暴雨。他躺在地上，还没睁开眼，就被无数浓密的花瓣和枝条淹没了口鼻，与无家可归的人和动物一齐溺毙。光的灵魂从花海中起身，环顾四周，还未意识到自己的动作在其中毫无阻碍。另外一个还能动的人蹲在不远处，光只能看到染着血的斧头尖像是桅杆一样浮在花海里，一沉一浮。他走过去，阿尔博特抬起头，一脸惊诧：你怎么也死了？光说，我不知道，说这话的时候，阿尔博特的武器正危险地在他咽喉处滑来滑去。阿尔博特说，死人就不会再死一遍了，不过他还是让光走开一点，然后伸手把光的尸体从花瓣里捞出来。你看，嘴巴和鼻子里都塞满了，阿尔博特说。光伸手想要清理一下，却径直从中穿过。阿尔博特把他的身体扶正，用力拍击后背直到花瓣、枝条与蝴蝶的尸体从他嘴里跌出，还有一些卡在盔甲缝里，像是本来就从中生长出来的一样。我们得进城去，他又说，然后犹豫片刻，摘下了背上的斧头递给光说，帮我拿一会儿好吗，我得把你的身体背起来。光说，可以。那斧头沉甸甸的，和光后背的大剑重量相差无几。他把它扛在肩上，就像重新见到一位老朋友，他没有告诉阿尔博特，自己也有一把一模一样的斧子，只不过上面没有血。阿尔博特背起光之战士的身体，从花与动物的坟墓中穿过，光跟着他，在第一世界钙质化的器官中跋涉前行，光秃秃的树梢与古代生物的遗骸一起从花海中刺出，偶有白色的畸形怪物在其中逡巡，与他们擦肩而过，阿尔博特说那叫独行食罪灵，是被光以太驱动的空壳，唯有他们与幽灵不会淹死在花的雷雨中。光凝视着它空洞的面容，又望向阿尔博特背后，随着他动作起伏的自己的脸，然后他问阿尔博特，为什么我们还没被死亡带走。阿尔博特沉默不语，直到走到了城市门口，他才重新开口。  
生者的愿望。他说，然后指着那座仿佛要撕裂天幕的水晶塔，还有人需要你，很多人需要你。那你呢？光问他，阿尔博特眼睛里酝酿着苦难凝成的，干涸的闪电，在雷克兰德下起花瓣雷雨前后，旷野中也会划过这种灰蓝色的细长光芒，在天幕惨白的眼球上血丝般攀爬，把光的灵魂勾连到现世中。他没再说话，只是用力把光拉过来，推进他的躯壳里，如同盖好一口棺木，然后把他扔到水晶都门口齐腰深的花瓣堆里。光头朝下摔进去的时候以为自己要再次窒息而亡，门口有一个女性卫兵正在清扫道路，看到他时发出一声惊叫，后来光知道她叫莱楠。  
起初，他以为只能在死的世界看到阿尔博特，然而第一世界跟死了也基本没差。他从亡国的首都出发，深入无的腹地，每走一步，光以太都变得愈发浓重，盐晶一样从空气中析出，挂在光的睫毛上。光逐渐迷失了方向，在时间的荒野中漫无目的地穿行，并开始遗忘他最初的目标。世界诞生伊始，一切混沌而无序，并且没有自己的姓名，光沿着苍白的大地行走，仿佛回归母胎。当他逐渐感到体力不支而跪倒在地时，他咳出了细小的水晶，并感到有更多的晶簇在他喉头推搡，压迫着他的舌端。有一扇灰色的斧面拦在他面前，短暂的黑暗就此降临，沉沉地压在他的眼皮上。他太累了，几乎想不起对方是谁，虽然对方是这广袤天地里唯一能让他叫出名字的存在。  
“再往前走一步，你就要死了。”  
光的脑子已经很难再进行思考，大概已然被体内疯长的水晶切断了神经元的交集，他不知道自己是否说了句什么，总之他又拖着步子往前挪了一下，在阿尔博特的斧子上绊了一跤，然后趔趄倒在地上。当他重新站起时，他深刻体会到了原来无痛的死就是一种超然的解脱。阿尔博特正忙着用斧柄一点点敲碎他身体里的晶石，将他解构重组，让能够承载生命的有机质重新浮出水面。阿尔博特有些愠怒地看着他，说这回他不会再帮着把光的身体拖回去，但最终返程出发时，他仍然抄起光的双腿，把光抱在臂弯里，往回走了一多半的行程。在出发之前，死去的光之战士和他一起坐在世界的病灶中心，看不知名姓的魂灵从他们身边掠过，比白鸽更轻，若不是阿尔博特指给他看，光的眼睛几乎难以捕捉这微乎其微的存在。他和阿尔博特聆听一个生命的消亡就如同聆听一束光的熄灭，上演在他们面前的又与之大相径庭，他们看死者在白的荒芜表面盘旋，投身进上空巨大焚化炉里蒸发成发光的尘埃，汇入头顶凝视着诺弗兰特的巨眼中，后者正向四面八方伸出掠夺的触角，刺穿曾经的亲人，再驱动他们自相残杀。阿尔博特说，很长一段时间，他都恐惧仰望天空。  
在之后的一段日子里，光之战士的灵魂因各种鸡毛蒜皮的意外屡屡离家出走，若非阿尔博特施以援手，光还以为自己在各种光怪陆离的梦境中不断穿梭。死很单调，阿尔博特解释说，你每次都能看到我就证明了这一点，你若是做梦，想必能梦到更多有意思的东西。光之战士没有告诉对方自己也常常会梦到他，光只是说，他的梦里也充斥着死人，他们活着的时候做了什么，以及如果他们现在还活着会做些什么，因此每当他醒来时，他从未如此深切地意识到他们已经离他远去。憎恶并非会因这种循环而加深，事实上，光之战士没有恨过任何一个人，至少目前为止，然而爱意会在反复中愈演愈烈。他有时睁开眼，辨不清这是梦境、现实还是来世，但他能看到阿尔博特在不远处，在他身边，看着他，看着远方，像是一根飘荡的风筝线松松拴着光的灵魂。这时他会走上前去，离他近一些，指尖堪堪与对方的相抵，等待一簇光填补他们之间最后的空隙。夜之民笃信姓名对于一个生命无与伦比的魔力，这让光想起了月神部落里那些继承同样身份的不同灵魂。他知道若他真正死掉，他的名号也会被人继承，他很可能也继承了他人的存在（十四分之一的碎片，他后来得知）。光想着这些，并未有如何难过，他只是觉得自己在缓慢消融，如同一月的冬天意识到自己需让位给万众期盼的春。  
你看，那是蜉蝣的命名石。阿尔博特冲他努努嘴，光顺着他的示意看过去，有几个深色皮肤的夜之民正在沿着湖畔一步一叩拜行礼，因为他们相信湖与山皆有神明居住，而用身体丈量出自然造物的围度乃最为虔诚之举，死在朝圣的路上更可谓灵与肉的升华。数不清的光点从湖岸升起，向湖中心一路发散，阿尔博特说，那些发光的字母都是蜉蝣的名字，有些可以辨认，更多的是失传的隆卡文，唯有执迷过往之人与过往的残影可以解读，我在以前无聊的时候，每天都可以在这里看蜉蝣朝生暮死，然后给它们起名，那些你能看懂的，大部分是我起的……光把目光从湖中移开，他看到路边的树木、草叶、野兽身上都烙着一行小小的金色名字，整个拉凯提卡大森林就像一本翻开的书，文字在书页间游荡起舞。光看到阿尔博特脖子上也在发光，于是他走上前，拉下来对方内衬的黑色高领，露出那道横亘整个脖子的伤疤，把他的名字也一并从中切开。光说，原来你在原初世界起的假名，只是拿掉了你名字里的一个字母，还是不发音的那个。阿尔博特的伤口里埋着火织成的骨，从中飞溅出细微火星，自光的眼球前擦过。光问他，能看到我的名字吗？阿尔博特犹豫了片刻，说，可以，你就叫光之战士，我总感觉，这不能代表你。光说，这不重要，现在，来听听我的事吧。他讲起第一次来到巨龙首看到雪的时候，把舌尖偷偷埋到雪堆里的感觉；他讲起他在小金街被不认识的艺妓搂住抱头痛哭，后来那女人径自走到巷子里呕吐起来，他等到她吐完后给她买了一盅热茶；他讲起他生命中一切细枝末节，那些他没来得及遗忘的，不足以被记载入史册的，不曾有人知晓的，一股脑地交给阿尔博特。阿尔博特在把他的灵魂送回躯壳里的时候告诉他，我会记住这些。  
他把他的过去交付给一个亡灵，正如同诺弗兰特的人把拯救世界的希望交付给一个外乡人。他们都不属于自己所处之地，因此总有一天会离开。当他把百年永昼从第一世界上空逐渐驱散时，那些自光之泛滥后出生的、未曾见过黑夜的新生儿，开始因这陌生的自然规律感到新奇而惶恐。他们早已习惯睁眼睡觉，在暮色于天空铺开时，很多人因不适应光的消散而罹患梦游症，一时间水晶都内充满了闭着眼在街上乱走的人，水晶公不得不实施一阵子宵禁，并且号召炼金术士彻夜忙碌生产药剂以安抚病人的恐惧。游末邦并未受其困扰，珂露西亚岛作为顽冥享乐之人最后的堡垒固守着畸形的白昼，即便它迎来溃败之日，人工与金钱铸就的永恒强光也依然会驻守于城中，寸步不离。光之战士对此情此景不知如何评判，水晶公安慰他说，这并非你的责任，于是他成了唯一不受宵禁管控的人，常常在夜晚披一件单衣从悬挂公馆离开，在空无一人的街道上捕捉故人的遗迹。光有时认为自己才是染病最深的一个，若非在赛特的羽毛间嗅到了阿尔博特皮甲旧日的温度，他几乎怀疑幽灵对他的眷顾乃是南柯一梦。那时他对既定的命运一无所知，却对未来毫无憧憬，因为他在隐约中意识到了真相的残酷，那就是英雄的史诗无论在哪处上演，最终都是重蹈阿尔博特的覆辙。光曾问起阿尔博特他的遗体下葬之地在哪里，对方并未给出解答，他便每到达一个新地方，都花上几天的工夫彻夜搜寻，阿尔博特袖手旁观，也不曾有过阻拦。  
“没有必要。”他最终说，“我也不知道我死了以后发生了什么，可能尸体早就被人烧了。”  
光之战士噘起嘴巴瞪他，阿尔博特故意像个真正的幽灵一样在他眼前飘来飘去。  
“我好几天没睡好了。”他抱怨说，“我下回不如先去死，然后再来找，这样还能轻松些。”  
“没有下次了，第一世界能去的地方你已经都去过了。”  
光一动不动，有一只萤火虫落在他的鼻梁上，他盯着它圆滚滚的屁股。  
“我想给你立个墓碑。”  
阿尔博特什么也没说，某种在他们之中暗流汹涌的东西伴随着夜风将他从昏沉的执着中吹醒，当他起身时，他发现萤火虫仍然停留在他的鼻尖上，这时候他才意识到原来仙子族的佳酿对于人类来说乃是足以致死致幻的毒药。戴着青蛙头套的水妖围着光的尸体跳起古怪的舞蹈，而光却无法开口恳求它不要声张，只能任凭其吟咏出意义不明的乐章，每一步鼓点都伴着诗句的韵脚。阿尔博特不见踪影，察觉到这一点的光难以掩饰自己瞬间的惊慌，他被这种神秘的语言簇拥着，在酒馆与妓院的人群间口耳相传，逐渐扭曲失真，变成一团漆黑的火，被臆想塑造成罪人以供口诛笔伐。萤火虫分裂成数只，连成一片泛滥的液体自他眼中流下，他的灵魂再次被满溢的光以太推挤出身体，摔倒在露台的地面上，却依然和即将崩坏的身体牵连着白色丝线，与不久之前泰丝琳在他和阿莉塞面前变成怪物破茧而出似乎只有时间上的区别。他在地上抽搐着，发出只有阿尔博特才能听到的痛苦闷哼，后者已然把手指搭上了背后的斧柄。只要你一句话，阿尔博特蹲下来看着他，神情并无悲悯，只有一种近乎认命的了然，光猜测他自尽时大概也是这幅模样。你想怎么办？他问光。光从受难的产道中探出手，浓重的白化作羊水从他手臂上滴落，他的手悬在半空，阿尔博特紧盯着他。  
“……我还不能死。”  
这并非决心，而是事实，光之战士将其陈述出来，滋味好比饮下一杯烈酒，呛得他几乎要泪流满面。但他没有哭，他没有这个能力，就像他没有真正死去的能力。阿尔博特举起斧子，带着给他斩首的气势斩断了他与身体的牵连。光的灵魂坐在地上，他彗星一样的身躯此刻正生长出长长的白色尾巴，稀薄的末端发散为刺眼的苍穹。他就是第一世界最后的光，他需要熄灭最后的光。他踉跄起身的一刻只觉头重脚轻，此时他觉察出原来疲惫早已深入他的灵魂，他比那些病入膏肓的梦游患者更加劳累，因为无论清醒还是入梦，总是有人需要他。若在以前撤去他的责任，叫他做一个没有光之加护的普通人，他将不知所措。然而现在。  
你要回去了吗？阿尔博特问他。再等一会儿吧。他说。阿尔博特打量着他，眼睛里第一次带上了让他想要落泪的笑意。他向光伸出了拳头，后者做出相同的回应，与他轻轻相碰。在萌生的熹微中，他看到了无数的可能：他可以认识初出茅庐的阿尔博特，头发上还能落雪的他，还活着的他，年轻无畏，连岁月都会赠予他仁慈。他们拥有生活的权利，逃避与老去的权利，当他们的关节不堪阴雨与年龄的折磨而长久疼痛时，他们仍然可以搬两把椅子，裹上同一条毯子，光眼角的细纹将会被炉火与阿尔博特的吻共同炙烤。阿尔博特对他递出自己的手心，下一次他将对光递出自己的斧子，斧面横在光的面前，他们似乎又回到了无的大地，一片白茫茫里唯有他们二人。阿尔博特对他说，你把我的灵魂都拿走吧。光说，好。然后他对阿尔博特微笑，这已经是他最后一次机会对阿尔博特笑了，他们第一次相遇的场景并不体面，他们没能做到好聚，至少能做到好散。  
阿尔博特走了之后，雷克兰德下起一场大雪，吹落了所有枝头的紫花。光独自前往水晶都郊外，用手捧住半空中裹着花瓣的雪，他等到手掌被雪水冻得麻木，雪再也不会于他掌心间化开，堆成小小一个山丘，然后他把舌头悄悄埋了进去。他没有再去寻找阿尔博特下葬之地，因为他承载着阿尔博特的死，超越死亡的生，爱意于灵魂间隙分娩的刹那，爱人已于他身上埋骨。他无需追忆亡者，从今往后他生命的延展将被两双眼睛共同注视，向前，向前，越过某一个节点，尔后万籁俱寂，尔后万火归一。  
全文完


End file.
